


Found(Hermitcraft story)

by AGamingSock (kylekat888)



Series: Helsknight story fics. [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crying, Gen, Watcher Charles | Grian, a lot of sadness, fluffy after first chapter(s), magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/AGamingSock
Summary: Hels is unaware of the many evil hermits Hermitcraft has. Ex needs to trust his brother not to cast him into the void again. Both need to be found.READ THE NOTES PLZ!
Relationships: None
Series: Helsknight story fics. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118810
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Finding the Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumbotNGrianLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumbotNGrianLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dungeons and Deceit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607160) by [ShadeSwift99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSwift99/pseuds/ShadeSwift99). 



> so GrumbotandGrianlover had an idea in their oneshot book and i took it... there are the details of the au that you need to know... (i edited it a bit for spoilers... but if you decide to go read her oneshot book, the stuff you find in there won't be too much of a giveaway)  
> Hels was a demon in the nether and Wels' half brother. Their first meeting didn't go well, and Hels ended up trapped in the nether, only for Wels to save him, and he was grumpy and then sad. Angsty boi.  
> BadTime's name is Scix. He's monochrome like Scar's demise skin, but has small bits of color.  
> Evil X's name is Xanthi. He also loved his dad (Doom Guy) and missed him.  
> UPDATE! Thank you ShadeSwift for letting me use Evil Tango!

Chapter 1 

Ex wanted no one to see him cry on top of the HEP llama in the shopping district. And that was why in the middle of the night, he was on top of the tower, crying, trying to comfort himself. Why couldn’t X just trust him? What if he got banned to the ruthless void, who liked to give him cuts and watch him squirm, just for the void’s entertainment? He was crying to himself when he saw another person, just a few blocks away, crying too. That’s when Ex realized who that was. It was Hels! Wels’s evil side was a pretty good fighter, and to see him cry? Well, that was unheard of until now. Ex decided to make his presence known, so he shot off a firework rocket to let Hels know without saying anything. Hels bolted upright, then settled back down after he saw who it was.

“Why, hello there, Ex,” Hels said, hoping the shake in his voice wasn’t too present.

“Hello, Hels,” said back, the same small shake in his voice. 

“Why are you here? Same reason as me?” Hels asked. 

Ex nodded. Then an idea struck him.

“Hey Hels, do you wanna meet another “evil”? Ex asked.

Hels looked surprised. 

“There are more?! Can I meet them?”

Ex nodded and quickly motioned for Hels to follow him. He led them through the shopping district nether portal and deep into the nether, for in a little area, a vast city was forming. 

“Hey, Xanthi!” Scix said, who was Scar’s “evil” counterpart. “Who’s that you have with you? Do I need to hit super-fast build mode and build another house?”

“This is Hels, Scix. Wels’s counterpart. I think we have enough houses, and I didn’t even ask if he wanted to stay yet!”

“Wait? Scar has one too! Who else lives here?” Hels asked, intrigued. “Oh, and I would like to stay here. If I can, that is.”

“You can stay, Hels, and there are many. We have True, False’s counterpart, Grimdog, Ren’s main counterpart, and NPG Grian, Grian’s kinda evil counterpart.”

“Wait, lemme get this straight, you guys have other names? And there are more?” Hels looked like he would explode from the information he was just given.

“Yep! Since you are staying, welcome to the Underground!


	2. Brand new!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hels meets another evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! sorry for the stop in chapters, my laptop lost connetion to the internet for weeks, but it is now up and running. anyway, I have a lit of chapters backed up, so you should see a lot more.

Hels was surprised, as he had just found out there were more clones, like him. Well, at least he used to think he was a clone until Wels had told him otherwise a few days ago.

FLASHBACK!

Hels was finally feeling better from starving in the nether (wow, that rhymed.) and was supposed to be helping Wels chop trees. He tried to help, at least. He was just tired, from almost starving and having panic attacks over sugar cookies. He helped now and there, taking a break like Wels told (read: forced) him to. Hels then asked a question.

“Hey Wels, you said in our rap battle, I was your inner demon… what did you mean by that?”

Wels sighed, and asked “You want the extended version? Or do you want me to make it short?”

Hels just said, “ The longer version, please.”

Wels sat down and motioned for Hels to do the same.

“Before I joined Hermitcraft, I was the son of a well-known noble, and I was good at fighting from a young age. Well, I was supposed to have a twin. But, sadly, the twin died before we were even one month old. A mage in the country found a way to bring the twin back from death. He needed me there, so I went, and he made a cut on my arm. He also said some stuff in Galactic, but once he was done, there you were. However, Father didn’t like you, and he sent you to the nether and had the mage wipe your memories… I felt like you were a demon of me for a while, but that changed.”

Hels didn’t know what to say. Wels saw this and gently encouraged (read: forced) Hels to go home.

END OF FLASHBACK!

He snapped back to reality when Scix started shaking him vigorously. Hels shook his head, and Scix took that as he was back from staring off into space. Scix started to talk.

“So Ex said we had enough houses here already, but I like building, so what is your building palette?”

“B-building palette?” Hels managed to stammer out, his mind still in the past and not used to the jargon Scix was using. 

Scix sighed. “A building palette is the colors you use for a build. If I were building something more modern, I would use white concrete, cyan terracotta, and maybe some iron.”

“If I were building something, I like red and a cream white… it gives a feeling of dirtiness. I don’t know if that helps you.” 

Scix nodded. “That helps me a lot! I will keep that in mind! I think True is at her house right now, do you wanna meet her?”

Hels nodded, and felt like this was a place to start over, to be different. Hels felt brand new


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthi talks to his brother, and True meets someone.

Xanthi was in the overworld and started to head to X’s base. He needed to ask his brother a question. Luckily for Xanthi, he was in the shopping district, so he needn’t go to the nether. 

“Hey, X!” Xanthi called, hoping to get his brother’s attention. 

X looked up and saw his brother flying down and then crashing into the beam that Cub had built.

“Hey Xanthi, what’s up?”

“There’s something I want to ask you, but can we do it in private?” Xanthi said, seeing the other hermits walking around shopping.

X motioned toward the town hall, and the two brothers walked into X’s greenhouse. They sat down on some barrels.

“X, are you gonna ban me again?” Xanthi asked, catching X off guard. 

“Xanthi, why would I do that?” X asked, confused at why his brother would ask that. He had unbanned Xanthi for a reason. The reason being that the Voice was gone. Xanthi was in control. 

“I-I don’t know X. I guess it is that I don’t know why you trust me.”

X hugged his brother. He didn’t know what to say to comfort, but hugs always helped. After all, one could never say they understand unless someone had gone through it themselves. Xanthi let go after a while and said goodbye. X saw his brother go back into the nether, and he hoped his brother had some other friends that he could talk to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True was sharpening her diamond sword when she heard a knock at the door. Only Scix and Xanthi ever knocked, so she yelled,

“Come in!”

She heard the door open and the signature footsteps of Scix, with his boots, and then armor clanking? Who in the Underground had armor they wore everywhere? It was too hot to do that. Even True didn’t know how False did it.

“Hello, True!” Scix said, and True noticed someone behind him that she didn’t recognize.

“Hello, Scix. I noticed we have a newcomer. Care to introduce him?” True said back, knowing how to keep her voice level, even if she was so excited for someone else to come.

“True, this is Hels, Wels’s…” Scix turned to Hels, who said, “Half-brother, kinda. It is a long story.”

True didn’t push it, as she knew well that if an evil wanted to talk about their past, they would talk when they were ready. 


	4. Why do you like me?

Scix watched as True and Hels bantered. Hels seemed to loosen up, so Scix said goodbye and went to work on Hels’s house. Then Scix realized he needed to go to the shopping district. He quickly got the diamonds that the evils shared. As long as he said what he needed them for, the diamonds were free game. The evils loved diamonds, so they had mined until they had enough diamond blocks to rival the throne in the town hall. As Scix went through the nether portal to the shopping district, he thought about how Scar helped him.  
FLASHBACK!  
It was the first day of season 7. Scix hopped over with the other “evils” and had begun to get wood and stuff to go to the nether as soon as possible. It was on that day when Scar went to talk to him.  
“Scix! Can I talk to you for a bit?”  
“Scar,” Scix began, “why do you want to talk to me? I’m “evil,” remember? Don’t you hate me?”  
Scar’s face turned to one of sadness.  
“Oh, Scix, You are not evil. I don’t hate you. I honestly don’t know why I called you evil when you came. You have a heart of gold. Even if you keep with the other clones, you are amazing, and I will never hate you.”  
Scix, not knowing what to say, broke down into tears. He remembered Scar rubbing circles on his back and helped him to calm down. Scix, for the first time in his life, felt like he wasn’t a burden.   
END OF FLASHBACK!  
Scix stood in the shopping district and started to head to the terracotta shops. Then Scix saw the giant diamond pile. The throne was enormous, but it was nothing compared to the Underground’s bank. Scix smiled and went back to the grass-covered maze of shops.


	5. angsty times with NPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got a beta reader! They don't have an account on here, but they have a wattpad... and they are amazing!  
> Thank you StupidelyClever, or as I call them, FORK!   
> here is their watt  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/StupidelyClever  
> now, on with the (edited and beta read) story!

NPG was in his house when he heard laughing, a rare sound in the Underground. He decided he should see what was happening. He walked through the door, without knocking, only to see True and someone else he didn’t know, talking. 

“Hey, NPG!” True said happily, “We have a new member of the Underground! NPG, meet Hels.”  
The person, Hels, turned around and held out his hand. The armor the person wore looked battered like it was in a battle recently. NPG held out his hand, and they shook. 

Hels spoke up. “My name is Hels, as True said, Wels’s half-brother. Who is your hermit?”

“Grian.” NPG replied, trying to hide the shake in his voice that was vibrating from his emotion board. He needed to remember to turn it off, but whenever he attempted to, the circuits got fried, and he had to go to Grian. He started to slip into his head, and the memories came flooding back.

FLASHBACK!

Grian had found him in another emotional breakdown. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it would be the last time Grian saw one. While NPG was calming down, he noticed Grian was conversing with someone on his communicator.

“Who are you talking to, Gri… I-I m-mean Master.” NPG said, nervously. He wasn’t supposed to do that. Grian was going to put him in the closet again, and he didn’t want that. He can’t have that; he was just let out. He couldn’t have that happen again, he couldn’t…  
Grian’s soothing mellow voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

“Oh, NPG, you don’t have to call me master anymore, and I was talking to Scar. Scar has someone who might be able to help you more than I can. Do you wanna meet him?”

NPG simply nodded and followed Grian out of the shell of a mansion into Scar’s magical village. There, NPG saw someone he didn’t recognize. That was when he found the Underground.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Hels shook NPG’s hand for a minute, watching as the small cyborg broke down in tears. He was concerned for the petite cyborg and wondered if he had done something wrong. True was by NPG’s side, calming him down. While True comforted him, she looked at Hels’ concerned face and whispered to him,

“Grian is a trigger word for him, so sometimes he breaks down at memories. He’s ok and will probably forgive you because you couldn’t have known.”


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, we get True's POV YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP! I can't stop adding charaters to the au... I have added like 3 since the last chapter, and I can't stop.

Chapter 6 Truth

True was thinking about her past. Unlike most of the evils, she had a very happy, you might even say fluffy, history. She hadn’t been banished into the void like Xanthi, never had arguments with her counter like Scix. She had never been locked in a closet like NPG, never had her counterpart tell her she wasn’t real like Grimdog, and had never had her counter lock her up with no food and a bit of water like Hels. False treated her like a human being, and True loved that about False. She was the first evil, and she was the only one until Xanthi. And even then, Xanthi had been banned for a majority of the time. Once season 5 came around, True finally had another evil that was there to stay, Scix. After that, they didn’t get any more evils until late season 6, after demise was over. The latest one, before Hels, was NPG. He had come in early season 7, and now Hels was here. Who would come next? True wondered. Only time would tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian’s Communicator

Chat: Hermitcraft Main   
TrueSymmetry: Grian!   
TrueSymmetry: i need you in the underground rn   
TrueSymmetry: its NPG. he needs a module turned off   
MumboJumbo: Oh no, do i need to come?   
TrueSymmetry: i dont think so mumbo   
Continue? 12 unread messages   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian was busy working on another secret base when he got about 17 pings on his comm. He looked at it, and his happy face fell into one of distraught. He took off with a rocket and flew towards his nether portal, folding in his wings as he landed. He felt the nauseous effect of the portal take place, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the thick, humid, red mist of the nether.

He was one of the three hermits who knew the location of the underground. The other ones being Mumbo and Xisuma. He quickly flew there, knowing how dangerous NPG could be if even the tiniest wire were out of place. When he touched down, True was there, with a turned-off NPG in her arms. 

  
“What happened?” Grian asked, worry leaking into his voice.

  
“He had a breakdown at the mention of you; he mentioned something about turning his board off,” True said.

  
Grian’s already anxious face quickly turned to one of regret despite saying nothing. He screwed off the metal plate with access to NPG’s hidden circuits and changed some wires around. Quickly finishing, he closed NPG’s panel back up. He turned the cyborg on, and he flew away.   
  



	7. TANGO TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TANGO!  
> Tango finally remembers he has an alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ok, I can't seem to stop adding alts to the fic, BUT ENJOY  
> THANK YOU AGAIN TO FORK, MY AMAZING BETA

Tango was cleaning up the Redstone of Decked Out when he heard chains rattling, the echo carrying itself throughout the dungeon. It left Tango confused; he thought he had killed all of the ravagers. He went into the dungeon and suddenly remembered. Waltz was in here. Tango bolted into the room where his alter was, and then he saw the saddest sight of his life. Waltz was chained up, with no way of getting water or food. Sure, Tango had come by every day when decked out was running, but when it closed, he forgot. Waltz looked up and then passed out. Tango gasped, rushing to unchain his alter and bring him back to his base.

  
<><><><><>

  
The last thing Waltz had seen was Tango waltzing right up to mock him again when it all went black. He remembered bits and pieces, like warm hands undoing chains and someone placing him on a soft bed, but, despite these little memories, he still expected to be back in Decked Out, just maybe in a different room. He didn’t expect to wake up with bright orange and blue around him, with Tango looking worried. And regardless if Tango noticed he was awake, he stayed silent; Waltz smiled. Tango quickly sent a message on a weird piece of technology and turned back to face Waltz.

  
“Waltz, I’m sorry. I think that’s all I can say to you. Sorry.” Tango said, his voice trembling just a bit.

  
Waltz didn’t know what was happening. What? What was happening? Why was he getting apologized to? He didn’t deserve this life. He hurt Tango! WHY WAS TANGO APOLOGIZING TO HIM? 

Confused and overwhelmed, Waltz started to do something that he hadn't done in years. He cried. Having to calm himself down, he did, and then he saw someone that looked familiar. It was Hels. Why HELS!? Why, of all the alters that could be on the server, it had to be Hels. 

Luckily or unluckily for him, another person he didn’t recognize was there with the alter dressed knight, a man in red armor with a helmet. Words were being said to him, but Waltz couldn’t understand anything. The noises that he supposed were meant to be words were all but garbled sounds to him; they might as well be saying they wanted to dance the tango for no reason at all except the joke, and honestly, he would do the same if it was for his own name. Waltz slowly started to understand some of the other people’s words.

  
“He was in Decked Out’ Tango murmured, taking a bated breath as he continued, ‘I closed the game and forgot he was in there.” he finished, awaiting the blast of words condemning him from Xanthi.

  
“YOU FORGOT HIM!? TANGO, HE IS MALNOURISHED!” Xanthi seethed, startling Waltz.  _ Did he really need to spell it out to these hermits? _

  
“Xanthi! Guys, p-  _ please _ calm down. Yes, Tango did something wrong, b- but Waltz is here and is currently having a panic attack…’ Hels sputtered, trying to diffuse the situation ‘probably from me.” he silently added, looking down in shame.

Waltz felt hands touch his shoulders. They were cold, and Waltz wanted nothing more right then and there, than an ice pack.

  
“I-ice pack? Please?” Waltz stuttered out.

  
Tango blinked, nodding as he quickly rushed out of the room and returned with an ice pack that he’d soon give to Waltz.

  
Xanthi sighed, “We can’t take him to the Underground like this, Tango. We need to wait until he’s well enough to do things on his own--” he said, seeming to have calmed down from his yelling earlier. He was just about ready to go on another tangent when Hels interrupted him.

  
“Tango, Xanthi? Can I talk to Waltz alone?  _ Please? _ ” Hels asked, and Waltz felt his heartbeat rise. He didn’t wanna be alone with Hels. He’d rather not live with another scar by his side, not again. No, thank you, 

His mind started to spiral.

  
“Waltz, listen. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m sorry.” Hels said, confusing Waltz even more.

  
“Waltz, buddy, Xisuma is gonna stop by. He’s the admin here, and he’s going to help you get better. Is that ok with you?” Hels continued, looking at Waltz straight in the eye as if asking for validation.

Still slightly startled, Waltz bit his lip.

  
“Y-yes, your highness.”


End file.
